lionguardfandomcom-20200223-history
The Ukumbusho Tradition/Transcript
MA TEMBO: Careful with that branch! Remember, it represents peace! Put the mango for the Peace Paint with the rest of the fruit. And will someone please make sure that the rocks are clear of dirt? ONO: Quite an operation. FULI: Totally! BUNGA: What do the elephants call this ceremony again? Kuba... Kubamusho? KION: Ukumbusho. It's a performance that celebrates the friendship between the elephants and the lions of the Pride Lands. MAKINI: 'Scuse me, Lion Guard. Comin' through. Sorry I'm late, Ma Tembo. MA TEMBO: Makini, you're here. MAKINI: Rafiki just told me I'll be painting the elephants for the Ukumbusho. It's so exciting! MA TEMBO: Yes, and we've gathered plenty of fruit for you to make the Peace Paint. MAKINI: Oh, thank you, Ma Tembo! I'll get to work making the paint right now! KION: Looking good, Ma Tembo. MA TEMBO: I hope so. When I was little, we had the Ukumbusho every year. So many wonderful memories. And now that we have a new Lion Guard to play the original Lion Guard, the tradition can continue. Are you all ready for your parts? KION: Absolutely. Right, guys? BUNGA: Totally. ONO: Affirmative. FULI: Okay. MA TEMBO: Excellent. You can practice over there. MTOTO: Beshte! Beshte! Guess what! Me and my mom are gonna be in the Ukumbuso performance tonight, too. She gets to be the bravest elephant and I get to be the strongest. BESHTE: Poa , Mtoto. I'm sure you'll be great. MAKINI: Oh, they're all so beautiful... ZITO: Makini, we need to get painted. Soon! The show starts at moonrise. MAKINI: Yes. But which color is the right color to make first? Orange? Green? Yellow? Oh...(BREATHES DEEPLY) Shwari. If there's no right place to start, then there's no wrong place to start. KION: (DEEPLY) Can't elephants and lions live together in peace? I said... "Can't elephants and lions live together in peace?" And you say... FULI: I know. I know. Of course, we can. We are both noble animals who believe in peace. ONO: I think it's more about getting the feeling. FULI: Should I do it faster? MA TEMBO: Not exactly how I remember the Ukumbusho of my youth. KION: I know it seems kinda rough now... TIMON: Which is why we're here. PUMBAA: Oh, we came as soon as we heard the Ukumbusho was back on! TIMON: Theatrics are our specialty! PUMBAA: Nobody does drama like Timon! TIMON: Honestly, Ma Tembo, I don't know why you didn't ask us to help in the first place. MA TEMBO: I think I know why...But right now, I'll take all the help I can get. TIMON: All right, Lion Guard, listen up. You may be good at stopping rock slides and vicious predators. But this is serious. Do ya hear me? MA TEMBO: Oh, no. I can't believe I didn't think of this. KION: Think of what, Ma Tembo? MA TEMBO: It's just been so long since we've had an Ukumbusho. Naturally we can't celebrate peace with the lions without the Lion Guard. BUNGA: Lucky for you, the Lion Guard's here. And even luckier, we're an un-Bunga-lievable Lion Guard! MA TEMBO: Yes, well... Traditionally, the Lion Guard in the Ukumbusho has always been... Lions. Traditionally. BUNGA: Nothing we can do about that. FULI: Yeah, tradition or not. You can't make us lions. MAKINI: Ooh. I know. I can paint you to look like lions. It will look amazing. Just a little paint here... KION: I already look like a lion. MAKINI: (GIGGLES) Oh, right. Because you are a lion. So, I'll make the rest of you look amazing! MA TEMBO: Very well. Whatever it takes to get us closer to tradition. Just be sure you have time to paint the sunbursts on the elephants, Makini. The performance won't look right without them. This is King Simba's first Ukumbusho, so it has to be perfect. MAKINI: Oh, yes, Ma Tembo. I totally understand. TIMON: And don't worry about the Lion Guard. We'll have them looking and acting like lions in no time! PUMBAA: You'll never know the difference. MAKINI: So, Kion? Do they look like lions to you? KION: Uh... BUNGA: Yeah, c'mon, Kion. Do we look great? Or really great? KION: I've definitely never seen anything like it. BUNGA: That's what I thought. I look un-Bunga-lievable. ONO: That's one way of putting it. TIMON: Prepare yourselves for the piece de resistance! BOTH: Ta-da! TIMON: You see any cheetahs here, Pumbaa? PUMBAA: Not me! All I see is a lion. And what a lion! FULI: I look ridiculous. TIMON: Shh... You're spoiling the illusion. Ooh. Ooh. FULI: What are you doing? TIMON: Sorry. Even as a lion, your fur is still so soft... FULI: Ugh! This costume is so weird! BESHTE: Come on, Fuli. You look just like the rest of us. FULI: Why doesn't that make me feel better? KION: You know what? You all look terrific. Good work, Makini. I know you're all gonna do great at the Ukumbusho tonight. MAKINI: Oh, it's almost sunset. And I still have to paint the elephants! TIMON: From the top, everybody. Pumbaa, you be Ma Tembo. PUMBAA: Oh, good! Let me get into character.(TRUMPETING) No, that's not right. Let me try again. (TRUMPETING) TIMON: Beautiful, Pumbaa! Beautiful! Now, Kion... You say your first lines to him. And remember, looking like lions is only part of the magic. Now, we gotta get you acting like lions. BUNGA: I know! We can go on a hunt! TIMON: Hunting does not a lion make. FULI: How would you know? PUMBAA: We raised a lion. TIMON: Right. Trust me, we know more about lions than anyone else in the Pride Lands! KION: I think I might know a little more... TIMON: First thing you gotta do is strut around like you own the place. KION: Ugh! That's not right... TIMON: Kion, shh! BUNGA: Oh, yeah. I got this! (ROARS) KION: That's one impressive roar. Are you new to the Pride Lands, lion? BUNGA: Kion, it's me, Bunga. I must be really good at this. FULI: (SIGHS) MAKINI: You're going to love it, Zito! This yellow sunburst is going to be so pretty... Just as soon as I,uh...Uh-oh. Yellow... Yellow... There's got to be something yellow. ZITO: Makini, what's going on? MAKINI: Well... It looks like I might have run out of yellow paint. ZITO: In the middle of my sunburst? MAKINI: I did have to use a lot of yellow to make the Lion Guard look like lions. ZITO: Do you have any idea how preposterous that sounds? The Ukumbusho will be ruined! MA TEMBO: Ruined? What's happening? KION: What's going on? ZITO: Well, Makini here wasted all her yellow paint on the Lion Guard and now there's none left for our sunbursts. KION: Do you really need a sunburst? ZITO: What? You lions don't appreciate tradition at all! MTOTO's MOM: Kion, sunbursts represent the Circle of Life. They're a big part of the tradition. ZITO: Or maybe you expect me to go out there with only half a sunburst! MTOTO'S MOM: I don't even have half a sunburst and I still have to rehearse my scene with Bunga. MA TEMBO: That scene is the centerpiece of the entire Ukumbusho performance. MAKINI: Oh, no! I really have ruined everything! ZITO: You certainly have. KION: Hey, we're going to figure this out. We won't let some yellow paint ruin the Ukumbusho. ZITO: What do you know about... MA TEMBO: Listen to him, Zito. The Guard has always come through for us. KION: What if she made more yellow paint? MA TEMBO: Okay... Makini, see if you can find some more yellow fruit in the forest. MAKINI: Fruit. Got it. KION: Okay. Good. In the meantime... Mtoto's mom, you go rehearse with Bunga. Don't worry, Ma Tembo. Everything's gonna be okay. MAKINI: Nope. No. Oh! Ooh, beautiful! No. Yellow, Makini. Yellow! Shwari... (GASPS) Ohhh... I can crush these and make paint that's even more beautiful than the banana paint I had before! 'Scuse me, bees. I really need these flowers! I have yellow! MA TEMBO: Oh, thank the Savannah. KION: Good going, Makini. ZITO: About time. MAKINI: Don't you think these flowers will make an even prettier yellow paint? ZITO: Just finish painting me. BUNGA: Don't tell me, don't tell me. I'll remember... Uh... Line? MTOTO'S MOM: (SIGHS) "We bravest can do anything." BUNGA: : Of course we can. What's my line? MTOTO'S MOM: That is your line. "We bravest can do anything." MTOTO: Then my mom says, "We bravest can even find peace when things are most frightening." BUNGA: Got it. It's all in my head. If I could find my head. But I'll get my lines eventually. TIMON: Okay, Kion. After Ma Tembo passes the Branch of Peace to you, you pass it to the fastest lion... Here. Go. FULI: (MUFFLED) With this branch, we will hasten the day of peace. PUMBAA: I can't understand her at all. FULI: (MUFFLED) That's because I have a stick in my mouth. TIMON: (CLEARS THROAT) Here. Strongest. Go! BESHTE: (MUFFLED) It takes great strength to support peace between us. PUMBAA Couldn't understand that either. TIMON: It's the stick. It's ruining everything! PUMBAA: Oh! Oh! I know! Kion! When the elephant tries to give you the Branch of Peace, just say, "No thanks!" TIMON: Brilliant! That solves it! KION: No, it doesn't.The whole performance is about peace. TIMON: Oh, fine. Don't take my advice. If you wanna go out there and flop, be my guest! (TRUMPETING) MA TEMBO: Everyone! The King is here! Take your places. It's time to start the show! MTOTO'S MOM: But I still don't have my peace paint on yet! MAKINI: I got ya! I just did four of these,I can practically paint a sunburst with my eyes closed. SIMBA: Ma Tembo, I am looking forward to this evening's celebration. I'll be interested to see if the Ukumbusho is as beautiful as I've heard. MA TEMBO: Yes, Your Majesty. We shall see. KION: Everybody ready? Let's do it. (MUSIC PLAYING) KION: ♪'' So many paths to peace BUNGA: ''♪ But who's to say what's best? FULI: ♪'' So long as they help lead us all ONO AND BESHTE TOGETHER : ''♪ To hope and togetherness BUNGA: ♪'' We might not look the same BESHTE: ''♪ But take a look within KION AND FULI: ♪'' What's inside matters so much more than feathers, fur or skin ALL TOGETHER: May there be peace ''♪ Peace in the Pride Lands ♪'' And let me help it soar ''♪ May there be peace Peace in the Pride Lands ♪'' And I will do my part KION: Many dry seasons ago,Askari, leader of the first Lion Guard, made peace with the elephants. Working together, the lions and elephants made the Pride Lands a safe home for everyone who respects the Circle of Life. It is this peace that we celebrate tonight. ALL TOGETHER ''♪ May there be peace FULI: ♪''Peace in the Pride Lands ''♪ And let me help it soar ♪'' May there be peace Peace in the Pride Lands ''♪ And I will do my part ♪ And I will do my part KION: Told you it will all work out. MA TEMBO: Yes. So far so good. KION: Greetings, wise elephants! My name is Askari. I am first leader of the Pride Lands Lion Guard. You have nothing to fear from us. (BUZZING) What is that? ONO: Hmm. That's strange. It sounds like... MA TEMBO: Bees! (LOUD BUZZING) (TRUMPETING) PUMBAA: What are they doing? TIMON: No improvising! MAKINI: Careful! Look out! SIMBA: Ma Tembo? (TRUMPETING) BUNGA: Is this because I didn't know my lines? KION: I'm not sure what's going on. But elephants on a rampage could hurt someone! Or themselves! C'mon. We gotta stop 'em. Till the Pride Lands end... ALL: Lion Guard defend! (TRUMPETING) (SQUAWKING) ONO: This way. Through the trees. MA TEMBO: (GRUNTS) KION: Elephants! Calm down! BESHTE: Why are the elephants so scared? ONO: Well, elephants are afraid of bees. But I didn't realize they were this afraid. BUNGA: Elephants are afraid of bees. ONO: Common knowledge, really. BUNGA: Huh. Hard to believe that something so big can be afraid of something so delicious. FULI: So how are we gonna get rampaging elephants to stop rampaging? BUNGA: Why don't we ask those elephants? (ALL SHOUT) ZIGO: (PANTING) Any bees on me? BUNGA: Don't see any. KION: So the bees stopped chasing you... But they're still after the other elephants. ZIGO: I guess so. But why? FULI: Hmm. You weren't in the show, but Ma Tembo and the others were. KION: And they're wearing the yellow paint that Makini made from flowers. ONO: Of course! The bees are attracted to the pollen from the flowers! KION: We have to wash that pollen off the elephants! BESHTE: Good thinking, Kion. FULI: Except it's the middle of the Dry Season. Where are we going to find enough water to wash a bunch of giant elephants? ONO: We better figure it out fast. Herd of buffalo... Right in the elephants' path! KION: Fuli, go warn the buffalo! We'll stay on the elephants. FULI: You got it, Kion! Huwezi! Vuruga Vuruga! Buffalo! You need to get out of here! Right now! VURUGA VURUGA: Leave? This is one of the few grazing grounds left. Who do you think you are? Telling us what to do! FULI: It's me, Fuli. From the Lion Guard. The costume. Of course. Ugh. I knew I looked ridiculous. Long story. Elephants are coming fast. You gotta move. VURUGA VURUGA: And why should we listen to you, weird looking cheetah-lion thing that we've never seen before? FULI: I don't have time for this. Hmm. (GRUFFLY) Because I am something you've never seen before. I only come out on the full moon to eat buffalo! BUFFALO: (SNORTS) FULI: If I were you, I'd run. Now! (GROWLS) BUFFALO: (ALL GASP) FULI: Maybe looking ridiculous isn't so bad after all. (ELEPHANTS TRUMPETING) FULI: Whoa! Huwezi! BESHTE: Poor Mtoto. Looks like the bees are bugging him too. MTOTO: Ah! Go! Away! Bees! BESHTE: Aw, I was sure that would work! KION: May be it didn't work on the bees, but it might work on the paint. ONO: It could blast the paint off! FULI: Then the bees wouldn't have anything to go after. I'll tell Mtoto. Mtoto! MTOTO: Fuli? FULI: Don't blast the bees. Blast the paint. That's what they're after. Trust me. MTOTO: Um... Uh, okay! (TRUMPETING) (PANTING) MTOTO: It worked! KION: All right. MTOTO: Beshte! You saved me! Thanks. FULI: You're welcome. BUNGA: Maybe he can't tell us apart. You know, since we all look like lions. FULI: That must be it. KION: Now we just gotta take care of the others. ONO: Hapana! They're heading towards Sehemu Pass! Sehemu Pass? BESHTE: But that pass is too narrow for elephants. They could get stuck. KION: Actually, that might not be a bad thing. ONO: Indeed! And I know a shortcut. (GRUNTING) MTOTO: Ma Tembo! Close your eyes. Now! (TRUMPETING) MA TEMBO: (COUGHS) Mtoto! What in the Pride Lands... The bees! They're gone. Why? KION: It was the pollen in the paint. Once Mtoto blew it off, the bees weren't attracted to you any more. ONO: Kion! Zito and Johari are headed your way! KION: Beshte! BESHTE: Let me give you a little push to get you free. BUNGA: Back it up, Big B. There you go. BESHTE: (GROANS) (TRUMPETING) ZITO: Ah! JOHARI: Huh? KION: Ma Tembo! Mtoto! You did it! ZITO: The bees? Are gone? BUNGA: Well, most of 'em. (CHOMPING) Just doing my part to make sure every elephant is safe. MTOTO: But... Where's my mom? KION: Ono! ONO: Hapana! Mtoto's mom's on the edge of Mapango Cliffs. And she looks terrified! MTOTO: Oh, no! My mom... KION: Don't worry, Mtoto. We'll help her. MTOTO'S MOM Oh! Leave me alone, bees! (GRUNTS) KION: There she is! MTOTO Mom! KION: Mtoto! Stop! All those trees she knocked down were holding the hill in place. ONO: The ground's too dry. It won't hold her weight. The whole cliff could collapse at any second. BUNGA: I got this. Zuka Zama! MTOTO'S MOM: (TRUMPETING) BUNGA: (MUNCHING) It's okay, Mtoto's mom. No more bees. Well, almost no more. MTOTO'S MOM: Bunga, when did you get here? (BREATHES HEAVILY) When did I get here? Ooh! BUNGA: It's okay. You're the bravest, remember? And we bravest can do anything. We bravest can even find peace when things are most frightening. MTOTO'S MOM: That's my line. BUNGA: Hey, at least I remembered it. MTOTO'S MOM: (LAUGHS) So you did. Okay. (BREATHES DEEPLY) I'm okay. BUNGA: (SHOUTING) It's all good. She's okay. MTOTO: (SIGHS) BUNGA: Let's take the back way down. MTOTO'S MOM: Good idea. BUNGA AND MTOTO'S MOM: (GASPS) Whoa! MTOTO'S MOM: Thank you, Bunga. Together, we bravest really can do anything. SIMBA: Ma Tembo. Are you all right? MA TEMBO: Yes, Your Highness. Thank you. I'm so sorry we panicked, but... Bees! They can fly up our trunks and sting us. It's very, very painful. KION: That sounds awful. MA TEMBO: You can't imagine. MAKINI: Ma Tembo, I am so, so sorry. I never should have used flowers to make the paint. MA TEMBO: It's okay, Makini. You didn't know. MAKINI: (GASPS) Maybe I can find some more yellow fruit and repaint you! It'll look amazing! KION: Actually, I know it's not tradition, but maybe we should consider finishing the Ukumbusho without any paint? MA TEMBO: It's difficult for elephants to break with tradition. SIMBA: Then why not think of it as starting a new tradition? MA TEMBO: I like the sound of that. ELEPHANT: (TRUMPETS) MTOTO'S MOM: Sounds good to me. Although I still have my paint. MTOTO: Not for long! (TRUMPETS) BESHTE: Wow. Great job, Mtoto. MTOTO: Well, I am the strongest. BUNGA: Paint or no paint, I still get to say my lines, right? MTOTO'S MOM: Just be sure you don't say my lines this time. BUNGA: No promises. MA TEMBO: Then let the new Ukumbusho begin. TIMON: All right. You heard the elephant. Let's get this show started! PUMBAA: Places, everyone! Places! KION: Greetings, wise elephants! My name is Askari. I am first leader of the Pride Lands Lion Guard. You have nothing to fear from us. MA TEMBO: And you, wise lions, have nothing to fear from us. Category:Transcripts Category:Season Two Transcripts